I Can Do It! (1994, Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends' version)
I Can Do It! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on June 1, 1996, and re-released on DVD on May 17, 2011. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn about things that can do it, including going places. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Tosha *Shawn *Luci *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Things I Can Do #Growing #The Exercise Song #The Classroom Song #Welcome to Our Treehouse #The Barney Bag #The Magical Time Machine Song #Just Imagine #Skip to My Lou #Riding on the Car #The Library #Books are Fun #The Number Land #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #A Great Day for Counting #A Big Parade of Numbers #Six Little Ducks #The Fishing Song #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #Castles So High #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #The Wheels on the Bus #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Popcorn Song #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "First Day of School". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. The sets for Season 4-6 were also seen in the 1997 Season 3 home video "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *First home video to use the same "Season 4" musical arrangements and background music. This means that they came out in December 1, 1995. This set replaces the Season 3 one. *This also marks the first appearence of the Mid 1996-1998 end credit font. *First appearance of the "Season 4" version of "I Love You". This also means this version came out in December 1, 1995. *The Season 4 version of I Love You uses a Barney's Season 3 voice silimar to the one from Sesson 3's version, and the kids' Season 4 vocal is mixed in with this Barney's Season 3 voice. *First home video to use the newer school, playground and treehouse sets. They could be later used for Season 4-6. The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated starting with this video: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. **The school has a library added, with lots of books you can read or find. *The Lyons Group also continues to distribute Barney videos till August 1996 which was also replaced by Lyrick Studios. *Michael's voice is silimar to Cody McMains' voice from "Another Teen Movie!".